seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Mural
:Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I’ve got no idea, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I told Polvina and Tubarina I would get an idea. How about… :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: How about I forget it? Polvina’s the one who gets ideas, not me! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: The school garden we made last year was Polvina’s idea. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Every year we suggest something to improve the school. I thought I could do it this year, but I can’t! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know I can do other things. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Like art! Great! But I’ll never think of an idea in art! Never, never, never! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: idea Yes I will! I’ve got it! :Tubarina: So, tell us what you’ve got! :Ester: I will, once I tell Miss Marla. :Polvina: I told you that Ester would come up with it. :Tubarina: We don’t know what “it” is yet. :Ester: door I’ve got it, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: You’ve got what, Ester? :Ester: A suggestion for a school improvement. :Miss Marla: Tell us. :Ester: You’ll love it! So will you, Elektra. My idea is… a big school mural! :Miss Marla: A mural? :Elektra: A big school mural? :Ester: You don’t like the idea? :Miss Marla: I love it, Ester. :Ester: Great! :Miss Marla: And I’m sure the school council will love it, too. :Ester: Fantastic! :Miss Marla: And Elektra suggested the very same thing just now. :Ester: Terrific! Uh, huh? What? :Elektra: I suggested it just before you came. :Ester: You did? The same thing? :Elektra: A big school mural. :Ester: You suggested my idea? :Elektra: No, you suggested my idea. :Miss Marla: Why don’t you work on it together and tell me more this afternoon? :Ester and Elektra: Yes, Miss Marla. at each other :Ester: She stole my idea! :Polvina: I can’t see how. :Tubarina: You didn’t even tell us. :Polvina: Two people getting the same idea at the same time happens. :Ester: So does Elektra being a copycrab. :Elektra: Hi! :Polvina: Hi, Elektra. :Tubarina: So you and Ester had the same idea to make a mural. :Elektra: How did you come up with it, Ester? :Ester: It just came to me. How did you come up with it? :Elektra: It was the same with me. It just popped into my head. :Ester: Amazing. :Elektra: Really amazing. :Ester: Incredibly amazing. :Tubarina: Okay, we get it, it was amazing. :Polvina: So where do you plan to paint the mural? :Ester and Elektra: The gym room. :Ester: What? :Elektra: Where? :Ester: The end wall in the gym is perfect. :Elektra: I know, that’s why I thought of it. :Ester: But I thought of it first. :Tubarina: You thought of it at the same time. :Ester and Elektra: No we didn’t! :Polvina: Is this going to be a problem? :Ester: I’ll find somewhere else for my mural. Somewhere you won’t think of and copy me. :Elektra: And if I did think it, I wouldn’t tell you. You’d just copy me. :Tubarina: Oh, this is going to be a problem. :Ester: So what do you think? :Polvina: It’s wonderful, Ester. :Ester: Now we just have to take this and paint it up there. :Polvina: I think this wall is even better than the gym room. :Ester: If Elektra wants to steal my first idea of the gym wall, she can have it. :Tubarina: Hmm… :Ester: Do you like it, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I like it. :Polvina: When will we start? :Ester: As soon as I get the paint. :Ester: door You know what to do, my friends. :starfish begin guarding the door, gurgling :Ester: Elektra doesn’t get in. :gurgling :Polvina: Do you really need to do this? :Ester: I don’t want Elektra finding about my mural. She’ll copy me for sure. :closes :Polvina: Ester, you’re doing a mural about how everyone gets on so well at school. :Ester: We do! Everyone but copycrabs. :Tubarina: Do you know what Elektra’s doing? :Ester: Who cares? :Polvina: And why are we heading for the gym room? :Ester: Are we? :Tubarina: This is the gym room door. :Ester: Is it? Oh, alright, I want to know what she’s doing, just in case she is copying me. :opens door, electric eels come out :Girls: Whoa! :Tubarina: Elektra’s getting these electric eels to guard the gym. :Ester: It’s like the starfish and me! She’s done it again! What a copycrab! :eels buzzing :Polvina: There’s no need to be rude. :Tubarina: We’re going! :eels are following Elektra :are following Ester :Elektra: Excuse me, you’re in my way. :Ester: Sorry, you’re in my way. :Elektra: I need to get this paint inside. :Ester: Same here. :Elektra: Won’t you ever stop copying me? :Ester: Me? There’s only one copycrab here and I’m looking at her! :Elektra: I’m not a copycrab! :Ester: I’m not a copycrab! :Polvina: Nobody is a copycrab. :Tubarina: Oh, Polvina and I have an idea. :Polvina: Why don’t you forget the mural and think of something else to help the school? :Tubarina: Yeah, something for the playground. :Polvina: Like a new slide. :Tubarina: Oh, slides are good! Fun, too. :Polvina: What do you say? :Ester and Elektra: We’re painting a mural! I’ll take the long way around! gasp Copycrab! :Polvina: I didn’t think this could get worse. :Tubarina: It just did. Much worse. :Ester: Are we ready? :Polvina: You can still stop this, Ester. :Tubarina: At least stop getting us involved! :Ester: I need you two as witnesses to see if Elektra is copying my idea for the mural! Let’s go! :eels sleeping :Ester: Come on! :and Tubarina sigh, then follow. Ester opens the door and they sneak in :Ester: Where’s the switch? light on There! What did I tell you? It’s exactly like my mural! :Polvina: Almost. :Tubarina: Only the background has changed. :Ester: Just look at it. This is my mural idea! Now do you believe me? :Polvina: We do. :Tubarina: We should tell Miss Marla about this. :Ester: We will. Most definitely. But I’m going to do this first. :Polvina: What are you doing? :Ester: Giving Elektra a lesson. :Ester: Elektra’s going to learn the hard way not to be a copycrab. :Elektra: That should teach that copycrab Ester! :Ester: We’ve got a lot to do today! Thanks to Elektra, we’re way behind, but Elektra will be even further behind after she finds out what I did to her paint. :Polvina: I still don’t know what you did. :Ester: It’s going to be so funny! I made her paint go as hard as a rock. When she tries to pour it… :hits paint can, dried paint falls out :Tubarina: That happens? :Ester: That Elektra! Look what she did to our paint! :gurgling :Elektra: Out of my way, starfish! door :Ester and Elektra: You did this! I’m telling Miss Marla! :gurgling, electric eels buzzing :Ester and Elektra: Look what she did, Miss Marla! Stop saying what I say! :Miss Marla: Please, girls, enough. So you both think the other is copying you? :Ester and Elektra: She is, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: One at a time, girls. Ester, you go first. :Ester: Elektra copied my mural! :Elektra: Ester copied my mural! :Miss Marla: There’s a school council meeting tonight. I’ll talk to them. They’ll make a decision. :Ester and Elektra: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: I’ll see you both tomorrow. :Ester and Elektra: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Girls, what is this? :Ester and Elektra: Paint. :Marla knocks on it :Ester: Thank you, friends. I don’t need you anymore to protect my mural. :gurgling :Ester: Because Elektra’s going to stop her mural once the school council decides that she’s copying me. :gurgling, then leave :Ester: Thank you again! :Polvina: So the school council will agree with you? :Tubarina: What if they don’t? :Ester: They’ve got to. :Ester: Elektra’s been copying me right from the start. :Polvina: But Ester, it also looks as if you’ve copied her. :Tubarina: So the school council might think you’re the copycrab. :Ester: I’m not worried. It’s obvious who’s wrong here. gasp :Polvina: What’s the matter? :Ester: That picture! Look at it! :Tubarina: Oh, it’s like your mural. :Ester: That proves that Elektra is a copycrab. She copied this! :Polvina: Uh, uh, think about it, Ester. :Ester: I’m going to show this to Miss Marla. Let’s see Elektra explain her way out of this! :Tubarina: Oh, wait. What are you saying Elektra did? That Elektra copied this, or did Elektra copy you? :Polvina: Or… :Ester: Or what? :Tubarina: Or… :Ester: Or… or I copied this. :Polvina and Tubarina: Uh-huh. :Ester: I’m the copycrab! :Miss Marla: This is the painting, Ester? :Ester: I’ve never paid much attention to it, Miss Marla, but I must have remembered it without realising. :Miss Marla: Your mural is just like this. :Ester: I copied it. sigh I’m sorry, Elektra. :Elektra: I’m sorry too, Ester. :Ester: But I was wrong. :Elektra: I must have seen that painting sometime and remembered it too. I’m also wrong. :Ester: You don’t have to copy me. I want to be wrong by myself. :Elektra: But I’m wrong too! :Miss Marla: Girls, please. You should both know what the school council decided last night. :Ester: What was it, Miss Marla? :Miss Marla: They said you’re both wrong. :Ester and Elektra: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: They want you to stop the murals and come up with a new idea to improve the school, and do it together. :Ester and Elektra: Yes, Miss Marla. :cheering as they play on slide :Elektra: Everyone loves the slide, Ester. :Ester: It was a great idea we had. :Elektra: I’m so happy we thought of it. :Tubarina: What? You thought of it? Polvina and I thought of a new slide. :Polvina: I didn’t want to say anything. :Tubarina: I will, it was our idea. :Elektra: We know. :Ester: We told Miss Marla and the school council that you thought of it first. :Elektra: Yeah, come on. What do you think we are? :Ester: Copycrabs? :Ester and Elektra: laughing